The project uses a variety of techniques for early awareness and attempted reduction of chemical- and physical-agent-mediated health hazards. The areas of usage of vinyl halide-type compounds, methanol, and aminimide-type compounds continues to be monitored for human health-related aspects. A contract is being monitored regarding more accurate determination of the amount of paraquat that comes through marihuana main and side stream smoke under more normal smoking conditions. The safety of potential odorant markers have also been surveyed. Participation in research planning and reporting to Congress with regard to human health aspects of stratospheric ozone reduction continues in association with an interagency group. In collaboration with Dr. Hans L. Falk and others of our group, activity has been heavy in the areas of potential human health hazards in association with coal conversion (gasification initially) and the use of asbestos substitute materials.